My SA2 story: Hero
by LusayLu182
Summary: Sonic: That stupid imposter is causing all of these problems for me! Who is he anyway? Tails: I've gotta learn to do things myself. Sonic won't always be there. Knuckles: I'm gonna get that batgirl! As soon as I find the Master Emerald shards. Amy: Who is that guy who looks kinda like Sonic? I should help my friends stop Eggman, whatever he's up to now.
1. Chapter 1

**Lusay: Hello peoples! Again, I'm starting a new story! Woot! I think I'm just gonna give up on saying that I need to finish one story before starting a new one. I've never been the type to follow through with that one. Anywho! This story is based off SA2, if you didn't notice. And this is the first part of the Hero story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

_Sonic Adventure 2_

_Hero Story _

_Chapter 1: They are after me?_

_Sonic's POV_

_Well. Here we go. Another normal day. I wonder what old Egghead is planning. Heheh. We'll find out soon enough. Right now, I'm in the mood for a chilli dog! And what do you know! There's my favorite stand now! _I skidded to a halt in fount of the stand and grinned at the owner. "I'll take a dozen chilli dogs. With the works please!"

The guy looked at me in an almost fearful way. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I can't do that."

I frowned. "Why not? You just opened! Don't tell me your all out! Besides, this is where I always go for-"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "But I can't help you."

I opened my mouth to protest, but just then, I heard the wail of a police siren. Being the hero I am, I was naturally curious. "I guess I'll see what the big commotion is all about," I said to no one in particular. I started to run in that direction.

"Halt!" A voice boomed out.

I froze. _Is Eggman somewhere around here? I can't see him. _That's when I noticed that the robots were pointing their guns at _me! _"Wait _what?!_" I shouted. The robots immediately started shooting. I dashed off in a blue blur, wondering what I ever did wrong. _There's no time for questions, _I thought, speeding up. _I've gotta focus on getting these guys off my back! _

That was fairly easy to do, considering the fact that GUN's robots were no match for me in speed. It took only a few super sonic seconds to lose them. _I don't know what's gotten into them, but they'll have to find a better way to catch the fastest thing alive! _It was then when I noticed it.

I literally screeched to a halt and stared at the tv in the department store's window. It was turned to the news, And the reporter was talking about some disturbance that had happened last night at some place called Prison Island. "We also caught sight of the subject stealing a Chaos Emerald from the back in Central City. According to sivalance cameras and several eye witnesses, we have concluded that the subject is none other than the world renounced hero, Sonic the hedgehog."

I nearly gagged. _Me? _My eyes narrowed when a picture of the obvious imposter. I could understand why the people thought he was me. The picture was dark, considering it was taken at night, and the light from behind his body left his features darkened. But I could still fairly easily see that his quills were turned upward, kinda like my super and hyper forms. I gritted my teeth, furious that this guy would go running around, getting me into all sorts of trouble. No wonder why I couldn't get me chilli dogs!

"I'll find you, Faker," I vowed. "And when I do, you'll pay for everything!" I was standing there, ranting and raging, and didn't notice a GUN soldier had snuck up to me and hit me in the back of the head with his gun. "Ugh!" I groaned, dropping to the ground as everything turned black.

…

I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to, I was handcuffed and inside a helicopter. _Great, _I thought. _Just look what that imposter got me into now._

I looked around a little. There was two soldiers sitting next to me, and another two driving.

"Stigma-Alpha 2 heading due south over the city," the one to my right was speaking into a walkie-talkie. "We're on route, everything's a go."

"This is Control Tower," came the reply. "We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured hedgehog aboard, over!"

"I have a name you know," I said, rolling my eyes.

The guy on my left glared at me. "If I were you, I'd shut up and sit still. You've been causing a lot of problems recently, _hedgehog._"

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Behind my back, I was quietly fiddling with the cuffs.

"That's a 10-4," the guy to my right said. Cargo secured on board and..."

Just then, I broke out of my cuffs.

"What?!" both men yelled as a I jumped to my feet.

"Didn't copy that, over!" Control Tower shouted back.

It didn't take much to knock out everyone besides the pilot. _People can be so annoying sometimes. _I grabbed the door handle as he yelled to their base.

"The hedgehog is gone! He's taken out everyone on board and..."

"What's wrong?! Come in, over!"

"What in the world?!" The pilot gasped and I kicked open the door and jumped out, grabbing hold of the ladder on the side.

"Freeze!" He yelled at me. "What do you think you're doing?! Get that hedgehog!"

I glanced at the city below and jumped to the main part of the copper, right below the propellers. "Talk about a low budget flight!" I yelled over their roar. "No food or movies?! I'm outta here! I like running better!" I held up the snow board looking thing that I had grabbed on the way out and smiled. "See ya!" I yelled, jumping.

I loved the feel of adrenaline pumping through my blood and smiled wider. "Yeah!"

I landed in the middle of the street on the top of this big hill, allowing me to slid down it with ease. Immediately I heard sians again. _GUN is certainly on top of things though, _I thought. I chuckled and started singing to myself to keep up my good attitude.

"Rolling around at the speed of sound.

Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow.

Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,

Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!

Must keep on moving ahead,

No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.

Trusting in what you can't see,

Take my lead, I'll set you free."

I ran out of road and leapt off the board, landing on the ground. It looked like I was in some kind of roller ring. I quickly started running again.

"Follow me and we'll escape from the city.

I'll make it through, follow me.

Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city!

I'll make it through, prove it to you.

Follow me!"

I was now back on the road, still in high spirits. As long as I kept running, GUN would neber catch me!

"Oh yeah!

"Danger is lurking around every turn,

Trust your feelings, got to live and learn!

I know with some luck that I'll make it through,

Got no other options, only one thing to do!"

I took out a few robots that tried to shoot at me, the whole time, still singing the words that had just popped into my head.

"I don't care what lies ahead,

No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.

Find the next stage, no matter what that may be.

Take my lead, I'll set you free."

I jumped on a rail and stared grinding.

"Follow me, set me free,

Trust me and we will escape from the city!

I'll make it through, prove it to you."

I went trough the loop and finished my little song.

"Follow me!

Follow me!

I'll make it through!

Oh yeah!"

I continued running, humming the catchy tune to myself. And just when I was sure I'd make it. This killer truck comes out of nowhere! "Holy chilli dogs!" I yelled, running as fast as I could. "It's gonna kill me! It's gonna kill me!" I dove under a bridge, leaving the truck behind. I was safe. For now.

**Lusay: What do you think so far? I just love that song! And thinking of Sonic singing it while he's running just makes me smile. Review! And I'll start on Dark's story soon! Peace out peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lusay: Hey! I'm back! Thanks so much _alienschnitzelblast! _That is highly encouraging! Anywho! Let's do it to it!**

_Hero Story_

_Chapter 2: Encountering a Shadow_

_Sonic's POV_

GUN literally chased me all day long! They wouldn't even give me a long enough bathroom break! By the time the sun had set, I was the crankiness hedgehog in all of Mobius. Well, all of Earth is more accurate, since that's where we are. I was tired, hungry, and I still had to use that bathroom!

Finally I seemed to get a moment of peace. I looked around, noticing I was in a dark lonely alley. "This game of tag is boring," I grumbled. "I'm outta here!" It just had to be then. A robot called F-6t BIG FOOT, jumped outta nowhere, obviously begging to be exterminated. And I was in the right mood to unleashed it to him! "Hmmm. Finally decided to show up again, eh?" I taunted. "Ok! Bring it on!"

One thing about challenges, they never fail to left my spirits. I had a good time taking that thing down! When he was almost finished, I heard the pilot requesting backup. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted, finishing it up with a homing attack before he had a chance to compleat his sentence. "Hey guy! Take care!" I laughed. It does feel good to beat an annoying robot now and then.

"Now I think it's time I call it a night," I mumbled, stretching. "This had been fun, but I gotta run!" I went to leave, but suddenly, I noticed a flash of light coming from the fallen robot. "What?!" I questioned, looking at it carefully. My jaw dropped when I saw a black and red hedgehog standing there. "What are you doing here?!" I sputtered.

The hedgehog sent a smirk my way. "It all starts with this..." he said in a low mysterious voice, holding up a certain glowing green rock. "A jewel containing the ultimate power..."

My eyes widened a bit. "That's a...Chaos Emerald!" Then my eyes narrowed with realization. "It's you! You're the guy who's been getting me into all of this! It's because of you that I've had to run from the cops like some criminal! You're nothing but a fake, an imposter!" I pointed angrily at him. "Now that I know what you're up to, where do you think you're going with that Emerald?"

The imposter took his evil blood-red eyes off the Chaos Emerald and glared at me quietly, letting me carry on with my accusations. His silence was getting on my nerves...fast. "Say something!" I challenged, running at him with all I had. "You fake hedgehog!"

"Chaos...Control!" it seemed to be in slow motion. He had jumped off the robot, ran past me, and up to the top of a building, before I could take one step!

"Wow! He's fast!" I commented. But then it clicked. The whole 'Chaos Control' deal. Why he had that Emerald. "Hey, it's not his speed. He must be using that Chaos Emerald to warp! What a cheat! Who do you think you are anyway?!"

"My name is Shadow," my look-alike said, tossing the Emerald in the air and catching it several times in a taunting manner. "I'm the world's Ultimate Lifeform. There's no time for games...farewell." A huge flash of light surrounded him, forcing me to cover my eyes with a grunt. When the light faded, he was gone!

"Shadow..." I wondered, oblivious to the sirens roaring as GUN surrounded me. "What is he?!"

"Don't move!" A voice droned out. "Stay where you are! Keep your hands in the air."

"Huh?" I wondered, looking at all the robots and armed men. "Not again!"

"We have the hedgehog surrounded," one of the men barked into his walkie-talkie. "He'll be on the next flight to Prison Island."

_Prison Island? _I repeated. _That was where Shadow was last night! Maybe I can find out more about him there. _"You guys are taking me to Prison Island?!" I asked.

The guy stared at me. "Yeah? That's where we take criminals like you. Besides, we all know you can't swim."

_Criminals like me? That's a laugh. I don't recall becoming a criminal. Last time I checked, it was that cheap fake, Shadow the hedgehog. _"I guess you're right," I shrugged. "There's no point trying to escape now. Might as well surrender right?" I held out my hands, allowing them to cuff me. "By the way, Does Prison Island have any bathrooms?" _I'll be ready to deal with you Shadow, whatever you are._

…

_Knuckles' POV_

"Just let it go!" The ivory bat yelled. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"I don't know when to give up?! You're the one who tried to steal it in the first place. The Master Emerald is mine!" I glared at her. "Got that?! It has special powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds," I continued talking about the importance of my Emerald, although that bat girl was not listening to a word I said. Who does she think she is anyway? Coming here to take MY Emerald, and then having the nerve to say I need to let it go?! Was she crazy?! "That makes it very powerful," I finished, closing my eyes and crossing my arms for a brief second.

I was interrupted by the bat's gasp, and opened my eyes. "What the...?" Who should be by taking the Master Emerald for his own greedy fat gain, than Dr. Eggman!

"Whaaa! Thief!" The bat screamed.

"Look who's calling who a thief," I said, rolling my eyes at her. I focused on Eggman, who looked at us from his EggMobile.

"I came here following the signal from the Chaos Emerald...If I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald, is it not?"

"Dr. Eggman?! You're after the Chaos Emeralds again?! What are you up to this time?!" I yelled furiously.

"So that's Dr. Eggman," the bat murmured, seemingly in her own little world. _Really? Who doesn't know who Eggman is? He's only made the news somewhere around fifteen times._

Eggman appeared to be ignoring both of us, starting to continue his lazy butt. "Well, I guess I can use it for something. I'll just take it with me. Farewell Knucklehead!"

That did it. No one takes my Emerald, AND calls me that and gets away with it! "Not if I can help it!" I growled, jumping toward him and punching the Emerald, shattering it in the process.

The bat screamed as the shards scattered. She froze for a second, only flicking her ears in annoyance before grabbing me by the throat. "What was that all about?! And look what you did to MY Emerald!" She shouted, shaking me like some kind of ragdoll.

I pushed her away. "I did that to prevent the Master Emerald from being stolen, you idiot! If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not YOUR Emerald!" I argued, pointing a finger at her. She planted her hands on her hips, giving me the evil eye.

We hardly noticed Eggman above us. "Hmmm. Doesn't matter. I'll just look into it when I get back to the base." The bat watched his leave for a few seconds, before turning to me, glaring at me with her blueish green eyes.

"I despise anyone who takes jewels from me! All the world's gems are mine to keep!"

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "We'll see about that, bat girl!"

She gave me a nasty look, before exchanging it for a charming smile. "By the way," she said smoothly. "We weren't introduced, were we? I'm Rouge that bat, the world's greatest treasure hunter. What's your name?"

I stared at her, not understanding her mood shift. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Knuckles the echidna, treasure hunter and guardian of the Master Emerald."

"What a coincidence," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. "Since we are both treasure hunters, out for the same thing, why don't we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked carefully.

"If you find more pieces than me, you get to keep your Master Emerald. If I find more, well then," she smirked. "I won it fair and square."

I shook my head. "There's no way I'll agree to that."

"Why not?" Rouge asked. "Worried you'll lose to a little gal like me?"

"No!" I shouted, feeling my face heat up.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, muttering to myself. "Fine," I grumbled, reaching out to shake her hand. "It's a deal."

Rouge giggled and shook my hand. "Good luck at this little game...treasure hunter Knuckie."

"What did you call me?!" I have a feeling this will not be a 'little game.'

**Lusay: There you have it! The end! Review please! Peace out peoples!**


End file.
